supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Famine (Natural Opposites)
Famine is the tenth Primal Entity, the third Horseman, the son of Death and the Primal Entity of Famine . History Birth Famine is born at the middle of the War when the Leviathans are created, he sees War and Peace and understand immediatly the conflict between them . After the War Famine sees the Leviathans become too dangerous, he sees the birth of Pestilence . Humans Creations Famine sees Satiety's Birth and considers her immediatly as his archennemy, centuries after, he sees Cure's birth . Season 2 His ring is neccessary to re-seal Lucifer in his Cage, Dean, Sam and Castiel comes to him and talks with him, after that, he let Sam exocise all the demons he devored . Season 4 He talks to Dean about the Pagan Lords, he show to the human he still have his powers and explains his ring is only neccessary for canalise his power as replacement for his spear . Season 6 He is summoned, with his brothers, by Death for the second conflict between The Light and The Darkness . Personnality Famine is calm, his angers can be extremely destructive, he can be very manipulative like when he make believe to the Winchesters he was almost the Evil Incarnate, he deeply cares for his Siblings, his father, the other Primordial Entities and for the other Primal Entities, Famine hates The Light and God for trapping the Entities of Darkness in pathetic objects and Satiety for weaken him, he hates the progress of agriculture making him incredibly weak . Powers and Abilities Due to the fact he was weakened, his powers was less powerfull, now he is as his full power . Powers * Primal Entity Physiology : Famine is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Famine is the fourth strongest Primal Entity and is only equaled by the Horsewomen and is only surpassed by God, the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Famine can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Famine didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Famine is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Famine is the tenth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Famine is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Famine knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Horsemen Physiology : Famine is a Horseman, the counterparts to Horsewomen . ** Telekinesis :''' Famine can made objects levitate . ** '''Teleportation : Famine can teleport himself . ** Concept Link : Famine can live forever until his concept dissapears ** Concept Manipulation : Famine can manipulate his concept . Abilities * Almost Perfect Spear Mastery : He is extremely skilled in spear fight . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Famine dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Famine dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Famine can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Famine can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Famine can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Famine can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Famine can die . * Concept Link : If the concept of famine dissapears, Famine is erased, moreover, if Famine dies, the concept of famine dissapears .